


Sunrise Meeting

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: A moment of silence, then a lilting voice called out, "Who dares disturb us?""I am the Guardian," Stiles said firmly. "I have the right granted to me."





	Sunrise Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For FullMoon_Ficlet #349: Study

Stiles rolled his chair back, so he could see the entire 'murder board' and study the information there.

A sudden yawn caught him by surprise. Damn! He looked at the clock next to his bed and it was two in the morning. He needed to be up by six to meet with Peter to scout the Preserve where they found that some Fae had made camp.

Knowing he'd need at least some sleep, Stiles reluctantly pushed away from the board and got ready for bed. He made a quick visit to the bathroom and took off his jeans and t-shirt. Knowing he hadn't changed it in a couple of days, he took a minute to root through his drawers for something that was clean. He didn't want to have to listen to Peter bitch about his hygiene -- or lack thereof.

The alarm on his phone woke him from a sound sleep. Stiles wanted to do nothing more than turn off the damn alarm and roll over and sleep a few more hours. Unfortunately, the best time to find the Fae was sunrise, which was in another forty-five minutes. 

Grabbing a bottle of water and a couple of apples from the kitchen, Stiles hurried out to his jeep. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway, which meant either something had happened to keep his dad working overnight, or his dad had decided to take Chris Argent up on his invitation to 'visit' -- and any more than that, Stiles didn't even want to think about.

Gnawing on the apple as he drove, Stiles made it to the Preserve with a few minutes to spare before sunrise. Luckily for him, the Fae had picked a location not far from the road, so he could drive most of the way. It would only be a few minute walk from here.

Peter ghosted out of the trees to meet him. "You're cutting it close," he warned.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles admitted, with a small yawn. "Got caught up in research and didn't get to sleep as early as I wanted to."

"If you had come to my place as I suggested..." Peter started.

Stiles held up a hand. "We've had that discussion," Stiles warned. "Not now."

Peter made a moue of disappointment, but didn't argue. A fact Stiles was grateful for.

"Ready?" Stiles asked.

Peter nodded. "Lead the way."

Stiles led the way to the edge of the Fae encampment, Peter at his back. 

As the first ray of sunshine broke through the trees, Stiles called out.

"I demand parlay."

A moment of silence, then a lilting voice called out, "Who dares disturb us?"

"I am the Guardian," Stiles said firmly. "I have the right granted to me."

Three of the Fae came to face them. The female looking form was in the center and took a step forward from the others.

"Who are you, to claim to be Guardian of this place?" she asked. "This land has been home to my Folk for longer than any human has memory of this place."

"And who are you to question the Guardian?" Stiles replied. "We remember the Folk and I am here to enforce the agreement made. This place is not yours, and you are to leave."

"You only bring a lone warrior," she said. "I have hundreds under my control."

"I only need a single warrior," Stiles replied. "Hale blood runs in his veins and he is bonded to the land and is my betrothed. The land will listen to both me and him, and the power of the Nemeton is mine to command. It is not my wish to harm you, but you have no authority and do not belong here."

Stiles held in a smirk as the Fae all but stamped a foot in frustration. 

"It was our hope to propose our own union with the Guardian," the Fae said. "We can bring you the power of the Folk to let you expand your dominion beyond the area of the Nemeton."

"What makes you think I am limited in what I Guard?" Stiles asked softly. "You have not treated with a Guardian in over a millennium."

A small shrug. "That matters not," she replied. "We have resources we have not yet brought to bear."

"Yet, my lady, I have something you know not," Stiles said. "I know your True Name, and with that, can command your obedience."

The two with the female stirred. 

_Good!_ Stiles thought. _They should worry!_

"One name does not make you all-powerful," she said scornfully.

"But I have more than one name," Stiles replied. "You and yours are in my territory and the land Knows all of you. I can shout your names for all to hear - both Friend and Foe." When she hesitated, Stiles added, "You do not want to test me."

The two with her stepped back. The female gave a toothy grin and nodded at Stiles.

"You have the superior position," she admitted. "We may discuss this again at a later date."

"You will not be welcome," Stiles warned. "This land has been granted to me and I will protect it."

Without another word, the Fae drifted back to the trees and then disappeared. Stiles patiently stood in place and waited.

"They're gone," Peter announced after almost half an hour.

Stiles slumped. "Thank goodness! I didn't know how much longer I could have stood here without fidgeting." He turned to face Peter, so he could go back to his Jeep.

They walked back to Stiles' vehicle, Peter at his side.

"I need some breakfast," Stiles announced once they got to the Jeep. "Lots of coffee. Pancakes."

"Would you like some company?" Peter asked. "As your _betrothed_, I should be making sure you take care of yourself."

Stiles sighed. "You know that's only to keep the bad guys away," he protested. "It protects both of us, while I learn more about this Guardian business."

"Did you really know their True Names?" Peter asked.

"Hers, I'm pretty sure I had," Stiles admitted. "The others? Not so much."

Peter laughed. "Good bluff, then."

"Thanks," Stiles nodded. He got into the Jeep. "Come on, you can buy me breakfast."


End file.
